nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:CEP weapon
The "2" weapons Thanks Krit! This is what I've been looking for. Question though, A weapon like mace 2 or long sword 2, the "2" does not mean +2 right? It's just a different look weapon? That was my take at least. Again thanks for this Krit! Grom56 04:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) * Right. Not "+2", but just "2" as in "style 2". There's something about a limit on how many appearances each base item can have, so having an extra base item with the same stats allows more custom appearances to be available (but without the associated weapon feats). --The Krit 05:59, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Making them normal Is there a vault (or other) link to the scripting and modified 2da files that allow these weapons to be used as normal weapons? I started writing some code to allow the weapon buff spells (e.g. flame weapon, keen edge, etc.) to recognize the weapons and that seems pretty straightforward (fingers crossed). But, it occurs to me that getting the weapon feats to work is 1) probably a bigger bite than I can chew right now and 2) probably something that tons of PWs that use CEP have already done. My searching hasn't been all that fruitful, but, if 2) is true and it's been posted, it seems this article would be a good place to link to it. - MrZork 19:55, October 28, 2010 (UTC) * You cannot do any of that with .2da edits, unless you want to replace standard weapons with CEP ones. (For example, you can swap the lines for "club" and "assassin dagger", which will result in assassin daggers being improved by weapon focus (club) and the like, while no feats improve the club.) In order to make the weapon feats to work with non-standard weapons, you need to hack the server. I believe there is a NWNX plugin that does this, but I do not have a link handy. As for making spells work with CEP weapons, you can compare what you've done to Spells for CEP. --The Krit 22:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :*That's fantastic! And, even though I just finished a bunch of coding related to this and had started testing it, your package helps for at least two reasons. First, you have a number of fixes that I didn't (e.g. I focused only on the wizard spells, so I missed a few). And, though my new code worked in my test module, I was getting frustrated that I couldn't get my changes to take hold in the first Aielund Saga module (which was sort of my impetus for this, since there are several CEP weapons in stores and dropped in that module), so it was good to see that the package you linked exhibited the same behavior. I wonder if the HAKs in the module take precedence over both overrides and imported ERF scripts (even after rebuilding the module)? I know the former is true, but the latter seems unlikely, so maybe I am still doing something wrong... Anyway, thanks for the link. If you have no objection, I'd like to add it to the article so others can benefit from it. - MrZork 01:18, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::*Argh! That was it. The module includes the EMS HAK, which has its own versions of some of the scripts. I assume those are overriding the one imported in the ERF. I'll have to go through EMS at some point, or just disable it. - MrZork 02:07, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::* Right, the (increasing) priority list for resources is core game, override, module, then haks. (In fact, try opening an Aielund module in the Toolset and editing a spell script. The Toolset should warn you that your edits will be ignored because the script is in a hak pak. Well, if you still have the full EMS associated with the module, that is.) Oh, in case you overlooked it, there should be a "fake" (empty) EMS hak that can be renamed to allow playing EMS modules without the EMS changes. ::: Sorry it took so long to reply. Slipped through the cracks. --The Krit 18:33, November 24, 2010 (UTC)